The Fifth Hamato
by Greenninjaisbae
Summary: Lucy Hamato was adopted by Yoshi Hamato after her parents were kidnapped and murdered. How will Lucy fair in High School in New York and with her secret life as a Kunoichi when a sudden enemy comes to their attention and they want her power? AU version.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first AU for turtles so I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC Lucy and the plot. Also teachers apart from Miss Tang.**

 **I'm out!**

~ **Greenninjaisbae**

Lucy POV.

I sighed as I sat on a table in my form room. I fiddled with my nails as pupils slowly trickled into the room. I was always early. Living with the Hamato family had its drawbacks. I was adopted by Yoshi a few months ago. My parents were abducted and murdered by a psychopath called the Shredder a few weeks prior. I had been dating Leo for a few months when the tragedy happened. He pulled me out of the wreckage and saved me.

He and his brothers had gone on a trip to Japan for a few weeks. It was this Ninjutsu thing, like a course but harder. I had to be left behind because I wasn't on their level yet. They'd been gone for 2 weeks now and I was missing Leo like crazy. We used to FaceTime all the time but as his training progressed, his free time slowly diminished. I could imagine his dark brown hair and his midnight blue eyes.

"Hey, Lucy. Why the sad face?" Questioned a surprised voice.

I lifted my head and saw my friend, Casey, walking over to me.

"It's just Leo. I miss him so much. It's still another 2 weeks until he comes home!" I complained as I buried my head in my hands.

"Hey, don't be such a downer. Look who's just come in the door!" He teased as I lowered my hands.

"LEO!" I screamed as I jumped off the table and into his arms. He swung me around as I quietly cried into his shoulder.

"When did you get back?" I whispered as he lowered me down.

"About an hour ago. Casey's dad got us all last minute tickets for New York. It took ages to drag Mikey away from all the airport food." He chuckled as he laced his fingers through mine.

As though the prankster had heard us, he launched into the room, knocking me into a table with a full-force Mikey hug.

"Dudette! We missed you so much! Leo wouldn't stop talking about you!" He yelled as he held me at arms length.

I giggled as Leo groaned and walked over to his desk to dump his bags.

"I missed you too, Mike. Where's Raph and Donnie?" I asked as I tried to stifle my laughter.

"Well! Raphie should be hear right about... Now!"

With amazing timing Raphael burst into the room and slammed the door shut just in time to stop multiple water balloons reaching their intended target. I gasped as he went straight for his younger brother, seething with frustration. Seeing what was about to happen, I jumped in front of him and cocked my hip.

"Really, Raphael. This is how I am suppose to welcome you back?" I demanded.

He stumbled for words as I dropped my act and grabbed him in a hug.

"Good to have you back. Let me guess, Doctor D is in the labs?" I asked as I let him go.

He nodded as he smirked and ruffled my hair. I ducked out the way and slid over to my boyfriend.

"Hey." I whispered as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Hey, beautiful." He mumbled as he rubbed his thumb across the ring on my finger.

"How are your psychic powers coming along?" He muttered as he checked around us.

"Okay. April is helping me and teaching me how the ring amplifies my powers. How was your trip?"I replied.

"It was good. I'm shattered and bruised so much." He moaned as he lay back on the desk.

I joined him and we lay, staring into each other eyes. Midnight blue to Sea blue.

"Okay, everyone. Settle down. Lucy, Leonardo, off the desks immediately." Reprimanded a sharp voice.

We jumped off the table and stood facing our form tutor.

"Sorry Miss Tang." We chorused as we took our seats.

I silently giggled as Leo bumped my knee under the table. I looked over to him and he slid a package over to me. I hid it under the table as I unwrapped it. I gasped when I saw a beautiful necklace, a small diamond hanging off the chain. I felt tears come to my eyes as I stared at the stunning piece of jewellery.

"Do you like it?" Leo whispered in my ear.

"Like it? I love it!" I answered as I removed it from its box. He gently took it from my hand and pulled my hair away as he joined the clasp. I ran my fingers over the fine metal and Jewel and I felt a pulse of energy run through my body. I looked at Leo questioningly just when Donatello walked in and slid into his seat on the other side of me. I saw Miss Tang give a scowl as Don but he ignored her and turned to us.

"I thought your ring was getting a bit weak, so I upgraded the necklace Leo bought you and it amplifies your power even more than before!" He whisper shouted as I gazed in awe at my newest present.

I heard Leo chuckle at my expression. I gave him a hard jab with my elbow and he silently wheezed for breath as D and I laughed and laughed.

BRINNNK!

We all grabbed our bags and rushed out the door. As soon as we were outside and near the PE building, I collapsed with giggles and Leo had to hold me up as I laughed. As I wiped tears from my eyes I saw Miss King, our PE teacher, walking towards up with a smile on her face. Raph, Mikey, Donnie and Leo all groaned as the over-enthusiastic teacher drew closer.

"Oh geez. Welcome back guys." I muttered as our teacher bounced up to us.

"Boys! I'm so happy you're back! Lucy has been holding your place at the top of the leaderboard for Cross Country!" Miss King exclaimed.

I hid my face as Leo tried to muffle his laughter.

"Well, miss. Lulu won't have to any longer. Her heroes are here!" Leo said enthusiastically.

As our teacher left, I turned towards my boyfriend and glared at him. He held his hands out in a surrender gesture and I lightly shoved him as we lined up for our lesson.

"Well, I guess this is a normal day at school for us Hamato's!" I mused as Leo put his arm around my shoulders.

Nothing different I suppose...


	2. Goodbye

**Hey everyone. I've decided after a lot of thinking that I am no longer going to continue writing for . I still love writing but I am starting to regret many things that have happened whilst I was in this website. I will keep my account but I will not be logged in after Monday night. There are many reasons for this. One is to do with someone who I thought I knew and trusted but now I realise that I may have made a mistake and because of this I have been angry and upset with myself. But I want this to change and I want to start again. I want to hang out with my friends more instead of worrying about updating. I'm sorry for this but I can't continue. Thank you for all the support I have received, MayorofNinjagoCity, Kairocksrainbow and many more but these two authors the most. This will be posted on all of my stories, completed or still going. I don't want to delete my work so you will still be able to read it but I won't be able to see this. I am sorry once again and I will miss you all.**

 **Goodbye my friends,**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**


End file.
